


The Other Stark

by GoTheia



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoTheia/pseuds/GoTheia
Summary: Tras la derrota contra Barnes y Rogers, Anthony Stark queda a su suerte en Siberia siendo auxiliado por un extraño sujeto que cambiará por completo su vida.Sucesos Post Civil War.Tras despertar de un coma su mente ha cambiado y lo único que quiere es volverse superior,  con la ayuda de aquel hombre que le tendió su mano unirá fuerzas será este el principio del caos o el infame acto de egoísmo de un hombre que desea ser un Dios.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark





	1. Chapter 1

Iniciando este nuevo proyecto, serán largos los capítulos y aún no estoy segura sobre cómo cuantos capítulos serán así como la actualización de estos mismos, también estoy trabajando en la corrección de mis otras historias y en futuras actualizaciones, este año ha sido muy pesado en muchos sentidos y la falta de inspiración para continuar otras historias se ha dado también pero espero y sea de su agrado y aclarando esta es una historia Alternative Universe.

|□□□□□□□|

Siberia, Búnker 

Ahí estaba completamente solo, como siempre lo he estado y la verdad no me sorprende estar en esta situación, en el fondo siempre supuse que terminaría así una parte dentro de mí siempre lo supo. Pude escuchar esa voz diciéndome “te lo dije”. Confiar en S.H.I.E.L.D. en qué demonios estaba pensando, debí seguir trabajando solo y nunca haberme unido a ellos, debí ser más fuerte...se suponía que debía ser superior y solo fui un pobre hombre débil dentro de un traje. 

Se que hoy moriré, totalmente ridículo Anthony Stark muere patéticamente en un bunker solitario, donde personas importantes en las que confió le han dejado... Howard tenía razón soy patético. 

El ruido de un par de pasos removiendo la escarcha sobre el suelo le hizo salir de sus propios pensamientos y buscar al dueño. 

-Jamás pensé en tener tanta suerte para encontrar al hombre de hierro aquí, en un estado tan miserable- la voz gruesa resonó haciendo ecos. 

-Quien demonios eres? - murmuro con amargura el castaño herido sobre la nieve 

-Oh vamos Stark, ser humillado y traicionado no debería afectarte ya estas acostumbrado a esa clase de emociones- desde la penumbra se vislumbraron un par de ojos esmeraldas .

El millonario que a duras penas podía moverse logro apoyarse para mirar a su visita. 

-Doom- el susurro en los labios se mezcló con el frio del sitio. 

-Deja que un viejo amigo te ayude Stark y sé que vas a agradecérmelo algún día- Doom dejo el pasillo oscuro para dejarse apreciar por el millonario herido. 

Tony sonrió levemente y le dio la mano. 

Una alianza había iniciado, al igual que una venganza hacia los vengadores, al final él era el mercader de la muerte y no un héroe. 

Doom había ayudado a levantar al castaño sin embargo las siguientes palabras que dijo fueron un regalo para Stark. 

-Si quieres de verdad mostrarle al mundo como son sus héroes, muere y si sobrevives a esto serás superior a cualquier cosa Stark- Doom soltó la mano de Tony y le miro a través de la máscara metálica sobre su rostro. 

-De todas las personas que pensé que pudiera encontrarme aquí, no encabezabas la lista Víctor y jamás aprobé tus fechorías contra Reed- 

Doom se quedó en silencio mientras soltaba la mano del genio. 

-Se que Susan era la mujer de tu vida, pero tienes que aceptar que ella lo ama a él- Tony se quedó en silencio un momento recordando a Pepper. 

-Lo sabes Stark, ella era lo único que impedía que me volviera un monstro, ¿solo voy a seguir el camino que me ha tocado y tú? - Doom entrego un par de píldoras al castaño quien las tomo inmediatamente. 

Tony miro las píldoras que ahora estaban en su mano izquierda y las trago rápidamente. 

-Te veré del otro lado amigo- Doom desapareció dejando al castaño completamente solo. 

Tony se apoyó sobre la pared helada del bunker mientras comenzaba a sentir su respiración entrecortada, sus piernas fallaron y le hicieron caer sobre la nieve, su vista estaba borrosa y confusa, estaba muriendo. Una voz lo mantenía aun despierto era Friday suplicando que no se durmiera que la ayuda estaba en camino, pero el dolor y cansancio en su cuerpo pudo más y quedo inconsciente. 

|•••••••••••|

Hospital Metro 

Virginia Potts ingresaba a paso veloz entre los reporteros que esperaban información sobre el estado de salud del millonario. Las redes sociales junto a las cadenas informativas más importantes estaban colapsando por obtener la primicia sobre el héroe de hierro quien había sido localizado en un bunker a las orillas de Siberia a punto de perder la vida. La gran cantidad de hematomas sobre el cuerpo, el reactor de su pecho destruido y los evidentes golpes sobre su rostro hinchado fueron algunas de las tomas que había obtenido un joven con su celular mientras reanimaban al héroe ingresando al hospital, el video se había hecho viral en segundos y los medios de comunicación abarrotaban el sitio ahora en busca de conocer lo sucedido. Se había rumorado sobre la pelea entre vengadores en el aeropuerto de Berlín donde el coronel James Rupert Rhodes había salido lesionado y se encontraba en terapia intensiva sin embargo nada explicaba la situación del hombre de hierro. 

Virginia Potts había escuchado sobre el incidente en Berlín y a pesar de haber terminado su relación con Tony, ella había preguntado por el y todo indicaba que estaba perfectamente, sabía que él se dirigía a la balsa aquel lugar a donde habían llevado a los vengadores arrestados, después de eso había perdido comunicación con el hasta que Friday mando una alerta sobre la salud del castaño, finalmente Visión había ingresado por él y había reanimado la primer vez mientras era trasladado a una ambulancia. El genio había estado muerto por alrededor de un minuto y medio y finalmente la reanimación durante el trayecto funciono y le mantuvieron con vida hasta su ingreso donde el personal médico inmediatamente atendió al héroe. 

Los médicos salieron del área intensiva con un rostro indescriptible, Potts al verlos sintió ganas de llorar, pero no podía derrumbarse tenía que mantenerse firme ante la noticia fuese cual fuese. 

-Familiares del señor Stark? - cuestiono en voz baja una doctora al ver la sala de espera con un grupo uniformado de hombres y logotipos de SHIELD. 

Nicholas Fury director de la organización había llevado a su personal de seguridad para proteger al hijo de Howard Stark y del cual se sentía responsable por haberlo unido a el proyecto vengadores, el hombre de tez morena vio al médico al igual que Potts y sintió un escalofrió. 

La doctora se dirigió hacia la CEO de Stark Industries y comenzó a explicar la situación en la que estaba el millonario, las manos de Potts se fueron a la comisura de sus labios y detener un sollozo, Harold Hogan quien era el ex guardia de seguridad y amigo del héroe se aproximó para consolar a Potts quien ahora era su actual jefa y amiga. 

-de verdad lo lamento, estaremos monitoreando sus pulsos neuronales para ver si aún hay actividad y uno de nuestros mejores neurocirujanos se encargara del caso- mencionaba el medico en turno. 

-Y si el no reacciona? - cuestiono con más miedo a escuchar la respuesta. 

-Tendremos que esperar a que la hinchazón en su cabeza disminuya, una vez supere esta fase y su cuerpo reaccioné por sí mismo sin los aparatos podremos ver que tanto ha sido el daño, por el momento está en coma y se mantendrá de esa manera para poder mantenerlo con vida- 

-disculpe doctora? - Fury se acercó a Potts y a la doctora. 

-Palmer, soy la Dra. Christine Palmer jefa del departamento de urgencias atendí al señor Stark en cuando ingreso, pero nuestro especialista en neurología esta fuera de la ciudad, y mientras el paciente este en esa condición mi recomendación es esperar a que la hinchazón craneal disminuya- 

-debido a que uno de mis hombres estará inconsciente luchando por su vida, necesito que la seguridad de este hospital, así como el acceso de su personal sea supervisado-dijo Fury 

Potts miro a Fury con el ceño fruncido y termino por susurrar unas palabras a Hogan antes de volver a mirar a la doctora frente a ella. 

-Descuide señor, Stark Industries monitoreara los accesos a la habitación de Tony y estaré aquí al pendiente de el para lo que se necesite- Pepper se dirigió al hombre del parche junto a ella. 

Sin más Palmer se retiró del lugar y Pepper tomo asiento nuevamente en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera. 

Shield comenzó a distribuir su personal y Fury termino por retirarse del lugar sin dirigir palabra a la directora de la empresa de Stark Industries. 

|•••••••••••|

Wakanda 

El equipo de Steve, que justo ahora estaba refugiándose en tierras wakandianas con ayuda de T’Challa veían las noticias donde informaban sobre los eventos sucedidos hace menos de 24 horas. 

Presentador de TV: Nos ha llegado un comunicado especial, tras el arresto de Sam Wilson aka Falcon, Clint Barton un agente especial y vengador, Wanda Maximoff también conocida como La Bruja Escarlata y un exconvicto Scott Lang que su ultimo empleo fue en una heladería se han fugado de la prisión de la Balsa dejando a 34 guardias noqueados y demostrando que son peligrosos. 

-Quita eso- murmuro Clint- 

-Porque nadie sabe quién soy? -Scott murmuro molesto. 

Natasha cambio el canal y miro a una reportera frente a una multitud de personas fuera de un hospital por lo que decidió dejar el canal y ver lo sucedido. 

Reportera: Y seguimos al pendiente del estado de salud de Tony Stark tras ver el video de su ingreso al hospital por un fan el cual les dejaremos a continuación. 

La televisión muestra el video de una joven influencer de 13 años que grababa en vivo para sus fans como iban a retirarle el yeso en su brazo y justo cuando levanto el teléfono para mostrar su brazo el celular capturo la ambulancia bajando al castaño totalmente inconsciente junto al androide rojizo y algunos paramédicos. La joven al ver el ajetreo se voltea y comienza a correr para capturar mejor al superhéroe. El video mostraba el traje de malla que usaba debajo de la armadura, se podían ver pedazos de tela rotos y sangre junto a piel expuesta en tonos morados, el rostro ensangrentado e hinchado y un ligero rastro de sangre por la nariz. “Oh por Dios es Iron Man!!” la niña gritaba entre miedo y llanto y sin más el video termina cuando el cuerpo desaparece en la sala de urgencias. 

Reportera: El video se hizo viral en cuestión de minutos y aquí estamos hace unos 15 minutos que la sala de urgencias esta custodiada por personal secreto, y la escolta del millonario, se vio ingresar a la directora ejecutiva de Industrias Stark a paso veloz, recordemos que la pareja termino su relación hace un par de meses, sin más noticias por el momento hasta aquí mi reporte Jake. 

Los vengadores se miraban uno al otro, la noticia había sido impactante y Steve simplemente fingía no haber visto eso, las noticias seguían con la cobertura fuera del hospital mientras Natasha miro furiosa a Steve. 

-Qué demonios fue lo que sucedió Steve? - 

-No lo sé, espero que Tony mejore pronto, pero en este momento solo puedo preocuparme por salvar a Buck y a ustedes- Steve dijo en un tono frustrado. 

-Por tu bien más vale que no seas el responsable de eso, porque si el muere no eres un héroe y definitivamente eres una peor persona que yo- dijo Natasha seriamente 

Clint bajo la mirada un momento y después miro a Sam. 

-lo hiciste, él fue a buscarte iba a ayudarte nos iba a ayudar y lo lastimaste- Sam miro de mala manera al capitán. 

-él quería matar a Bucky! - se levantó furioso de su lugar a enfrentar la mirada de sus propios amigos. 

-un asesino no merece que lo salven, era una batalla de Stark y tu amigo- Wanda dijo defendiendo la postura de Tony 

-no era una pelea justa- 

-justa?, por favor Steve eran dos soldados contra el solo, todos sabemos que Tony no es material de combate, a duras penas se mantiene en pie en una batalla con sus trajes el no está capacitado como nosotros!!- grito Clint 

-era mi amigo- reitero Steve. 

-Tony también- dijo Natasha 

-Debería regresar a Manhattan, y volver a buscar un empleo- Scott murmuro. 

-Tony estará bien, es un hombre fuerte y va a superarlo Pepper estará con el- Steve mencionaba esas palabras para poder creerlas también. 

Natasha le dio una palmada en el hombro. 

-Por tu bien más vale que así sea, o si no todo un país te fichara- Natasha salio de la sala. 

Clint y Scott se fueron con ella. 

-Escucha Steve, cuando conocí a Stark dije que era un asesino y que no merecía seguir viviendo, pero demostró que él no era esa persona y a pesar de que yo intente matarlo el me dio esa oportunidad de ver quien era y así mismo yo le permití conocerme también, Buck es tu amigo y sea cual sea la razón por la que Stark intento matarlo tendría sus razones pero era un asunto entre ellos- dijo Wanda mientras salía del lugar. 

-Espero que el loco de tu amigo este mejor- dijo Sam dándole la mano 

-Se quedará aquí en Wakanda hasta que logre solucionar este problema- Steve dijo dando un apretón de manos. 

-Tendremos trabajo que hacer entonces capitán y lo primero debería ser disculparse con Stark-Sam sonrió ante la idea de prácticamente suplicar perdón al millonario más adelante. 

|▪▪▪▪▪▪|

Un año después. 

Ha pasado un año tras lo que se conoció como Civil War en Berlín donde tras los fatídicos eventos el resultado fue desolador para quienes creían en los héroes. Ese mismo día Anthony Stark habían dictaminado en estado coma 4 al millonario debido al traumatismo craneal que había presentado al llegar al hospital; el gobierno inmediatamente declaro al equipo del Capitán América como fugitivos e incluso daban recompensa por información. Durante ese año el Dr. Stephen Strange había regresado al hospital para atender a su paciente y a eso se había dedicado los últimos meses cuando la hinchazón bajo y no hubo respuesta decidieron hacer una craneotomía para verificar su cerebro aún estaba funcionando y los resultados no fueron esperanzadores pues el diagnostico fue que podría despertar en cualquier minuto, en horas, meses o años e incluso había la posibilidad de que nunca lo hiciera. 

Virginia Potts acababa de llegar al hospital. Bajo del auto, con un conjunto deportivo puesto y una gorra, su cabello recogido y unas gafas oscuras cubrían su mirada. No era novedad para los empleados del hospital verla, durante el día la mujer trabaja y dirigía con astucia la empresa hasta que el sol se ocultaba y llegaba ahí siempre a las 7:30 p.m. subía por el asensor e ingresaba a la habitación especial que se había construido para mantener al castaño con vida. 

-Hola Tony, lamento un poco el retraso hubo un par de inconvenientes en la oficina...-guardo silencio y se acercó a el hombre que permanecía con sus ojos cerrados, un tubo atravesaba su garganta y la creciente barba en su rostro- llamare a alguien para que te asee sé que odias lucir de esa forma- salió un momento de la habitación para llamar a una enfermera y pedir que asearan correctamente a Tony volvió adentro y miro el rostro pacifico que mostraba el castaño y sintió que el llanto volvería. 

-Hey Pep, deberías ir a descansar, Happy me conto lo que sucedió hoy en la oficina debes estar cansada- Rhodey quien llegaba en una silla de ruedas mencionaba a la rubia que estaba de pie junto a la puerta. 

-La junta directiva esta furiosa, desde que Tony esta en este estado las acciones han disminuido un 12% y aunque no es la gran cosa ellos creen que Tony no volverá a despertar y si eso sucede Stark Industries se ira a la quiebra por no generar nueva tecnología- 

-El solo necesita dormir, esta exhausto de lidiar con toda esta basura- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa a medias. 

-Gustas café? Creo que necesitare uno para poder seguir cuidándolo esta noche antes de volver al trabajo- Pepper dijo mirando hacia Tony. 

-No te exijas demasiado, pero una botella de agua no me vendrá mal vamos iré contigo- 

Ambos se dirigieron al comedor que se encontraba en la primera planta. Pidieron un café cargado y una botella de agua junto a un par de emparedados y se dirigieron a las mesas para comer algo. Pasaron los minutos y cuando estaban por terminar los emparedados el ajetreo del personal médico corriendo llamo la atención de ambos. 

-parece que algo sucedió ahí...- dijo Rhodes tratando de ver hacia donde corrían dos enfermeros. 

Pepper se giró y miro a la Dra. Palmer y el Dr. Strange correr por las escaleras de emergencia y sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo. 

-Tony...- fue lo único que salió de sus labios. 

Rhodey rápidamente comenzó a movilizar su silla de ruedas para guiarla y buscar los ascensores y subir al segundo piso donde estaba Tony. El tiempo parecía eterno dentro del pequeño cubículo metálico, finalmente las puertas se abrieron y ambos pudieron ver como una pequeña multitud de médicos estaba fuera de la habitación perteneciente a su amigo. 

-Por favor escucha, tienes que respirar tranquilamente- la voz de la doctora era tranquilizante. 

El castaño estaba sentado sobre la cama, había clavado unas pequeñas tijeras en la mano de una enfermera joven que por suerte había tenido buenos reflejos y no sufrió una herida mayor. Los ojos con rastros de sangre aun eran visibles, la mirada asustada y miedo era detectada por Strange al ver que Stark había despertado y su primer acto había sido apuñalar a una empleada y acto seguido arrancar el tubo que estaba en su garganta y el lector de signos vitales. 

-Estas a salvo Stark, no somos tus enemigos somos doctores-dijo Strange- aléjense está en trance su cerebro comenzara a mandar información rápidamente sufrirá una convulsión preparen Clobazan- 

Rhodey se aproximó a la puerta y miro a su amigo sentado sobre la cama ido, buscando una cara familiar y cuando lo vio un par de lágrimas se colaron. 

-Tony...hermano- dijo Rhodes con un tono de felicidad. 

En cuanto Tony escucho su nombre se giró y al verlo sonrió sin embargo su sonrisa se borró al verlo en la silla de ruedas. Sintió que su cabeza explotaría y se irguió un poco colocando sus manos sobre la cabeza y de un momento a otro todos los recuerdos llegaron de golpe; el peleando contra los vengadores, Visión disparando para detener a Steve y Barns en ese jet, Rhodes cayendo en el traje de War Machine, el visitando la balsa, el intercambio de palabras entre Clint y el, el buscando Rogers en un bunker, el video de sus padres, Steve diciendo que sabía que Barnes había matado a sus padres, todo estaba regresando a su cabeza las lágrimas y gritos empezaron a aumentar en la sala sintió el piquete en su brazo, pero no quería girar a ver que era sentía tanto dolor y su ultimo recuerdo fue la vez que entro al portal con esa bomba nuclear sobre sus hombros mientras llamaba a Pepper. 

-Pepper...- susurro antes de quedarse inconsciente.


	2. Chapter 2

|□□□□□□|

Bip...bip...bip...bip. 

Sus ojos se abrían lentamente mientras el sonido del monitor sonaba, indicaba que estaba con vida, sus manos y piernas estaban atadas a la cama para evitar un accidente como el anterior caso en el que despertó. Sentía su cuerpo adormecido y su mente intentaba conectar con el resto de sus sentidos, su vista era algo borrosa, su cuerpo se sentía adormecido y pesado, la resequedad en su garganta le hizo girar su cabeza y trata de enforcar, miro un cuerpo sobre un sofá y entonces la miro. Virginia Potts su ancla, aquella mujer a quien amaba y que pese a todo su amor la dejo ir, su culpa había creado un robot genocida que casi aniquila a la humanidad, y eso había sido el colmo para su pareja, cada día salía de misión con los vengadores y regresaba herido o con nuevos traumas que ella tenía que soportar durante las noches, se dio cuenta que había sido muy egoísta y cuando ella decidió irse...simplemente no dijo nada. 

-Lo siento, de verdad- susurro Tony 

Pepper quien dormía en el sofá al escuchar la voz del castaño se levantó para ponerse a su lado, una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en su rostro y las lágrimas de verlo ahí no pudieron seguir conteniéndose. 

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Tony- beso la frente del millonario. 

-Hice que te preocuparas, lo siento no tuve una buena semana, solo mírate linda estas aquí en pijama- dijo el tratando de ser gracioso. 

-Llamare al médico- Pepper se alejó rápidamente y llamo a un médico cercano para que viniera a revisar a Tony. 

En cuestión de segundos ingreso Stephen Strange, quien iba de salida, pero quería asegurarse que Stark estaba en perfecto estado. 

-Muy bien solo voy a soltarte si puedes contestar un par de preguntas- 

-Toma tu tiempo, me fascina que me amarren a una cama, pero si intentas ser rudo te aseguro que me volveré tu jefe y seré insoportable-contesto Tony 

-Puedes decir tu nombre completo- 

-Anthony Edward Stark Collins- 

-Que es lo último que recuerdas? - Pregunto mirando al castaño. 

\- No quiero hablar de eso no ahora, pueden soltarme me gustaría saber cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, ¿días?, ¿semanas? - menciono Tony mientras retiraban los grilletes en sus extremidades. 

-Sr. Stark ha estado en coma por un año, el daño causado en su cerebro nos hizo tomar esa decisión y hasta que la hinchazón disminuyera le dejaríamos en ese estado hasta que usted mismo pudiera reaccionar por su cuenta. - Strange hablaba mientras veía al paciente. 

Stark estaba en silencio tratando de comprender las palabras mencionadas por el doctor arrogante frente a él su cerebro estaba trabajando más rápido que cuando buscaba la manera de salir de esa cueva en Afganistán. 

-Tony estas bien? - Potts pregunto al ver el silencio que hacia el castaño. 

-si...estoy bien, es solo que no es fácil de interpretar eso de golpe- intento ser gracioso pero su rostro era de preocupación. 

-Te mantendremos en observación por 24 horas si no presentas ninguna anomalía te daremos el alta- sin más el medico explico y retiro dejando a Pepper con el genio a solas. 

-Tony sé que es difícil, estuviste aquí por un año y.…-Pepper se vio interrumpida cuando Tony alzo una mano para que se detuviera. 

-Que ha pasado con Rhodes? - fueron sus primeras palabras y su mirada reflejo miedo. 

-Él está bien, justo ahora debe estar en cafetería- Pepper sonrió para darle algo de tranquilidad. 

-Esos idiotas de la junta directiva te han molestado no es así?, no te preocupes ya desperté y tengo mucho trabajo que hacer- dijo el tomando la mano de la peli naranja. 

-Primero recupérate bien Tony- 

-Qué hay de...- Tony guardo silencio y bajo su mirada, tenía miedo nombrarlos, pero necesitaba saber 

-Ellos son buscados por Ross, son considerados criminales por lo que te hicieron – Pepper contesto su pregunta seriamente. 

-ya veo...- 

Los siguientes minutos fueron un silencio incomodo por lo que Potts termino retirándose dejando al genio descansar. 

Tony lo último que pensaba era en descansar su mente lo llevaba a recrear su última memoria antes de quedar inconsciente, en el veía a Víctor von Doom quien le ofrecía un trato, y el cómo había ingerido un par de pastillas de su mano, después de eso él había caído inconsciente por un año. 

Un enfermero que además de trabajar era un fan del hombre de hierro lo miraba a la espera de que este se girara a verlo. 

-Si sigues mirándome me comenzara a doler la cabeza chico- dijo el genio mirando al enfermero parado detrás de la puerta. 

-Es un placer poder atenderlo señor me preguntaba si podría tomarme una fotografía y...- 

-Acosas a un enfermo niño eso es horrible para tu currículo o al menos podría decir eso en un buzón de quejas, Hola, soy Tony Stark llevo un año en coma y sus residentes me acosaron al despertar ¿de verdad quieres que hagamos esto? - dijo en un tono de sarcasmo y molestia. 

-Eh..yo..- 

\- ¿Haremos esto, me dejaras tu celular por una hora, y tomare esa foto y el autógrafo que quieres, tenemos un trato? - arqueo su ceja 

-Por supuesto! - grito el joven enfermero corriendo hacia el genio a darle su teléfono celular. 

Tony ingreso al teléfono y comenzó por hackearlo, aunque odiara el termino en que lo había pensado. A través del teléfono del joven enfermero logro pasar cierta información y termino por llamar a un número privado al tercer timbre tomaron la llamada. 

-Creí que te tardarías más tiempo en reaccionar Stark- la voz metálica al fondo de la línea se escuchó. 

-Creí que había sido imaginación mía haberte visto- 

-Entonces tienes una muy buena imaginación por que se hizo realidad, al grano Stark estoy algo ocupado- 

-Las pastillas eran un analgésico no es así? - 

-Eran para disminuir el dolor, pero tal pareciera que los golpes de esos soldados fueron más fuertes y terminaron por hacer lo contrario, aumentaron la dosis de dolor hasta que quedaste inconsciente-Doom contesto sin vacilar. 

-Soy un chiste Víctor, y no quiero estar de este lado, un lado que es débil y lleno de reglas, necesito mostrar que soy fuerte...pero eso significa ser quien era antes- 

-Siempre has sido así, y solo quienes te conocen realmente pueden lidiar contigo de lo contrario estarías totalmente solo, Potts te conoce como lo hicimos Richard y yo, y a pesar de tu forma de ser seguimos ahí al menos yo, pero de verdad quiero mostrarte el lado ganador- 

-No necesito que me muestres nada, lo he visto yo mismo y lo único que puedo decir es: dime para que necesitas al hombre de hierro-dijo mirando hacia la puerta en espera que viniera alguien. 

-No necesito a Iron Man yo solo te necesito de mi lado- fueron las palabras de Víctor Von Doom antes de cortar la llamada. 

Y así fue como la llamada termino y al cabo de unos minutos el joven volvió por su teléfono, se tomó un par de fotos con el millonario y este le firmo su bata. Así pasaron al menos dos días y ahí estaba nuevamente su ex pareja y mejor amiga. Pese a lo vivido solo el personal médico conocía la situación actual del millonario sin mencionar a los medios que este había logrado despertar y así se mantendría al menos hasta que el millonario saliera por la puerta principal. 

-ya pensaste en una salida? - cuestiono Pepper. 

-No...pero supongo que si me traes algo de ropa podre arreglármelas- 

-no voy a dejar que salgas solo de aquí- 

-oh si lo harás, me encargare de salir de aquí sin ser visto y te alcanzare en el complejo, pediré irme en una ambulancia y nadie notara que soy yo- 

-Tony de verdad crees que está bien escabullirte? - 

-necesito pensar unas cosas Pep’s, y lo mejor que se me ocurre ahora es ir a Central Park y comer una dona- Tony la miro con una sonrisa. 

-De acuerdo, hablare con la seguridad, tienes que estar muy precavido hay personal de shield mezclado en el hospital si logran verte seguro Fury te seguirá y querrá atosigarte con millones de preguntas- 

-Gracias por el dato, pero dudo que logren atraparme-Tony sonrió mientras bajaba sus piernas de la cama. 

Pepper salió al pasillo a mirar si el camino estaba libre, y se acercó para tomar una muda de ropa de enfermo en color negro y volvió a la habitación junto a Tony. 

-deberías esperar a que el Dr. Strange o la Dra. Palmer te vengan a dar el alta-dijo Pepper retirando la bata que usaba Tony mirándolo totalmente como había llegado al mundo en su traje de Adán. 

-No hay nada nuevo que no hagas visto cielo- dijo Tony guiñando un ojo 

Pepper sonrió y giro sus ojos en modo de burla mientras le ayudaba a ponerse la filipina. 

Cuando Tony por fin estaba usando la ropa de enfermero uso un cubrebocas para cubrir su rostro, se giró a Pepper en modo de señal para que ella saliera primero. Finalmente, Tony salió a paso lento de la habitación mientras se encaminaba por los pasillos del hospital, podía ver a través de los ventanales a un pequeño grupo de reporteros cerca de los jardines del hospital y al percatarse de que Pepper salía rápidamente se acercaban a ella para buscar información sobre su salud, por un instante sonrió y sintió las ganas de salir y ser rodeado pero una parte de él solo quería pasar desapercibido y volver a casa. 

El millonario camino entre los reporteros con su disfraz de enfermero, se apresuró sabía que Pepper lo esperaría más al frente entre un callejón, pero el necesitaba salir de ahí y sin más corrió hacia el único lugar donde difícilmente le encontrarían, el sol pronto comenzaría a ocultarse y la noche seria su aliada. Bajo por una de las escaleras que daban al metro y subió rápidamente, las personas lo miraban por lo que decidió retirar un poco la mascarilla dejando libre su nariz para su mala fortuna ahí estaba el pequeño mocoso Parker escuchaba música en sus auriculares y mandaba mensajes al cabo de un par de paradas el joven arácnido bajo del metro. 

Cuando el metro llego a la última estación descendió y aun en su traje de enfermero salió, conociendo a Pepper ya se habría comunicado con Fury o alguien para comenzar a buscarlo y él no quería ser localizado no aun, la noche llego y el lugar en el que estaba era aterrador, escuchaba a la gente de un bar cercano el letrero neón en rojo en la parte superior se leía Hell’s Kitchen. 

-si mal no recuerda aquí debe estar un viejo amigo- dijo en susurro mientras se encaminaba por un callejón. 

Un par de brabucones miro al hombre con uniforme caminar por un callejón oscuro y sonrieron se encaminaron detrás el hombre a paso lento y en una esquina le perdieron el rastro y al decidir volver el enfermero los miraba atentamente. 

-Que tenemos aquí, un par de idiotas, díganme que no son soldados y les perdonare la vida- menciono el castaño. 

-Estas muerto idiota-menciono uno de los agresores mientras se abalanzó sobre el enfermero y golpeo sobre el vientre y la cara. 

El ligero rastro de sangre en sus labios le hizo sonreír. 

\- ¿Realmente no es lo que esperaba, pero acabo de salir del hospital les importaría ser más amables? - 

Ambos hombres sujetaron al castaño y comenzaron a golpearlo, cuando notaron que este ya no hablaba pensaron en quitarle la billetera, pero este no tenía nada y entonces un bastón los golpeo dejando a ambos agresores inconscientes. 

-Oye estas bien? - pregunto el enmascarado de rojo. 

-Qué clase de superhéroe eres acaban de molerme a golpes- se quejó el genio mientras pateaba a los tipos inconscientes 

-Tengo que irme- 

-Matt cierto?, esperaba no tener que acudir a ti, pero era la única forma de contactarte- Tony le miro seriamente. 

-No... me estas confundiendo amigo- murmuro el demonio de Kitchen. 

-Abogado ciego, y una especia de héroe nocturno, déjame retirar lo de héroe acaban de destrozarme, pero lo dejare pasar porque no tienes buena vista, soy Tony Stark y necesito un favor- 

-Deberías salir de aquí Stark estas calles no son seguras y menos para alguien como tu- 

-Alguien como yo estuvo en coma por un año, su propio equipo lo abandono y sepulto en un bunker bajo la nieve, no quieras darme sermones Murdock, quiero tus habilidades como abogado y sé que la única forma en la que aceptaras mi caso es amenazándote con tu identidad secreta- 

-hablemos en otro momento, te buscare- 

-Eso espero, 5pm en el edificio del centro de la ciudad no llegues tarde y trae unas donas – dijo Stark retirándose del sitio. 

Finalmente, el millonario había llegado a lo que solía llamar casa, Pepper al verlo corrió furiosa hacia él, pero al verlo herido comenzó a ayudarlo junto con Happy. 

|▪▪▪▪▪|

Wakanda 

Natasha terminaba de empacar algunas de sus pertenencias pronto iniciarían otra misión a las afueras de la ciudad y esperaba con ansias poder visitar el hospital y ver como seguía Tony pese a la última visita que había hecho. 

-Partiremos en unas horas Nat, sería bueno terminemos rápido- menciono Sam 

-Pienso visitar a Tony en el hospital, ha sido un año largo y pese a que Steve se ha negado a hablar sobre lo sucedido puedo hacerme a la idea de lo que ocurrió- 

-Lo sé, pero ya no tenemos opciones y lo sabes si vas sabes bien lo que pasara y no estamos en condiciones de ser atrapados- Sam reafirmo su preocupación. 

T’Challa quien iba ingresando a donde estaban ambos platicando. 

-Tal vez pueda ayudarlos, visitare la ciudad para hablar con el secretario Ross, podrían ir encubiertos y buscar a Stark en el hospital al parecer hay buenas noticias-menciono el monarca. 

Sin más contratiempos Sam y Natasha se mezclaron en la nave del monarca y se dirigieron rumbo a New York, el rey de Wakanda asistiría a una junta con el secretario Ross para hablar sobre Zemo y la condena que tendría que pagar por los daños causados sin embargo al ver a personal de Shield recorrer los pasillos decidieron buscar respuestas. 

-señor encontraron a Stark herido en un callejón cerca de Hell’s Kitchen- menciono un uniformado a el hombre de traje frente a él. 

-bien ya pueden informar a Fury que Stark estará en su casa bajo mi supervisión- menciono Ross al pequeño grupo de agentes frente a él. 

T’Challa solo arqueo una ceja ante lo mencionado y decidió seguir en silencio, mientras que Natasha y Sam se escabullían del edificio. 

|▪▪▪▪▪|

Torre Avengers 

Virginia Potts regañaba por quinta vez al castaño mientras colocaba una pequeña venda sobre su mejilla. 

-De verdad Tony porque siempre buscas la manera de preocuparme-Mencionaba la mujer con un tono de preocupación. 

-Te lo dije Pep’s mi sentido de orientación esta aturdido creo que me equivoqué de ruta y sin mi tecnología me perdí, no pensé llegar a ese lugar- dijo seriamente tratando de convencer a la mujer frente a él. 

-Por favor descansa, vendré por la mañana junto a Rhodey- dijo Pepper sin creer realmente en lo que anteriormente Tony había mencionado. 

Tony asintió y miro a Pepper retirarse lentamente hacia la salida. Una enorme habitación vacía le rodeaba y pudo sentir lastima de sí mismo, pero eso no fue suficiente se aproximó a una de las ventanas solo para apreciar que el edificio era custodiado por agentes del gobierno sabía que eso era obra de Ross y posiblemente alguno que otro agente de Fury estaría por ahí oculto. 

-Friday, linda estas ahí? - pregunto a la nada mientras caminaba por los pasillos. 

-para usted jefe siempre, me alegra saber que se encuentra bien físicamente- menciono la IA 

-Solo el exterior linda, por dentro es un infierno...vamos a trabajar intensamente estas próximas semanas y necesito que muchos de tus protocolos se desactiven- menciono el genio. 

-no comprendo jefe- 

-Oh por supuesto que lo entiendes nena, conoces el acrónimo de SIM- 

El silencio por parte de la IA se hizo presente en la habitación. 

-Pensé que este día nunca iba a llegar, pero me han obligado a actuar y no cariño, no estoy mal de la cabeza, por primera vez creo que sé que esto es lo correcto- 

-Accesando al Servidor Privado Stark...desconectando red satelital...desconectando protocolos de defensa, desinstalando servidor en S.H.I.E.L.D, se requiere reconocimiento de voz para ejecutar el protocolo IMD- menciono lo IA 

-Anthony Edward Stark confirma ejecución de protocolos SIM, IMD y La fiesta termino- menciono mirando como las luces en el edificio comenzaban a apagarse. 

-Fue un placer servirle jefe- menciono la IA quien estaba por apagar su sistema. 

-Friday, no te desconectes solo requiero que el mundo deje de ser parte de mi tu no linda, ahora más que nunca necesito un aliado fiel- Menciono mientras se dirigía al baño. 

Anthony Stark se retiraba con cuidado la remera encima de él podía ver las ligeras marcas rojizas en sus costados producto de la reciente golpiza, se aproximó a abrir la regadera y dejar salir algo de agua caliente y se observó frente al espejo. Una mirada perdida en algún lugar se reflejaba y termino por sacar una rasuradora la cual lentamente comenzó a pasar por su cabello. Uno a uno caían los mechones de cabello sobre el lavabo y entonces se despojó de sus pantalones e ingreso a la ducha esperando a que el mundo colapsara, en que todo el mundo buscara la respuesta a lo que estaba pasando pues su tecnología ya no iba a protegerlos. 

-Señor, la señorita Potts está intentando comunicarse- menciono la IA a su creador mientras este recargaba su frente sobre la pared, dejando que el agua caliente golpeara su cuerpo. 

El sonido del agua cayendo lentamente sobre el suelo lo adormecía, deseaba desaparecer por completo esa era la realidad, pero no sin antes demostrar su punto sobre los héroes. 

-Al final siempre te decepcionan...-susurro 

-Jefe...el secretario Ross intenta comunicarse con usted- menciono la IA 

-Morí siendo un héroe y a nadie le intereso, solo pensaban en lo que yo les proveía, pero ahora...viviré lo suficiente...- Tony alzo su rostro dejando ver su mirada oscurecida, el llanto que alguna vez se había formado en el pasado había desaparecido todo lo que ahora reflejaba su mirada era odio e ira.

《Continuará


End file.
